Lamina
by Ayam Rusa
Summary: Seumur hidupku, hal terakhir yang terbayang adalah memiliki seorang yang benar-benar mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Aku benci mengakuinya. Tidak—aku tak akan mengatakannya. Sama sekali tidak, nanodayo. Tetapi ... Kenapa rasanya aneh saat dia mengatakannya? /sebuah fiksi dedikasi untuk Inuzukarei15/ Inspired by Im Yours usei /MidorimaxReaders/Midorima POV


Seumur hidupku, hal terakhir yang terbayang adalah memiliki seorang yang benar-benar mengikutiku ke mana pun aku pergi. Bahkan jika yang menjadi penguntit itu adalah seorang Putri Raja sekalipun. Aku tidak suka diikuti. Dan sepertinya aku harus mencoret hal yang paling imajinatif itu sebagai masalah terbesar selain ramalan harianku yang buruk.

"Shintarou-kun ..."

Aku benci mengakuinya. Tidak—aku tak akan mengatakannya. Sama sekali tidak, nanodayo.

Tetapi ...

"Shintarou-kun, aku di sini ..."

Dia terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang penguntit, nanodayo!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ayam Rusa present**

 **Fiksi pertama di Kuroko no Basket**

 **Lamina**

 **Midorima Shintarou — Readers (OC)**

 **Dedikasi untuk Inuzukarei15**

 **I Dont own Kuroko no Basket. Kuroko no Basket belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **This story is mine. But inspired by Korean Drama (and little bit reality)**

 **Warning! Typo and character not in their rule (maybe)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Yang aku tahu Akashi Seijuurou hidup dengan ideologi menyebalkan.

Aku juga paham jika cara makan Murasakibara terlalu buruk untuk disamakan dengan tata cara makan manusia.

Dan juga Kise yang sama bisingnya dengan sirine ambulans.

Bukannya aku perhatian. Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya mengutarakan apa yang aku pikirkan. Jangan kira juga aku menganggap mereka orang yang berharga. Tidak, tidak. Mereka hanya manusia yang kebetulan aku kenal, nanodayo.

Tapi yang benar-benar tidak aku pahami adalah seorang gadis berambut panjang yang tergerai hingga bawah pinggang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Sekolah Atas Teikou. Tak ada seorang pun yang akan mengatainya jika dirinya tahu bagaimana seharusnya berpakaian di tengah hawa musim dingin—bukan dengan gaun tipis berwarna putih tanpa lengan seperti itu tentunya.

Siapa dia?

"Aku menunggumu sejak tadi, Shintarou-kun."

Ucapan terima kasih akan aku panjatkan saat gadis ini benar-benar enyah dari hadapanku. Atau setidaknya saat Kise tak memberi tahuku jika ada seorang yang tengah berteriak tak jelas seraya menyebutkan namaku di depan gerbang.

Seingatku, ramalan harianku tidak terlalu buruk untuk saat ini. Biasa-biasa saja. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Maksudku—aku benci diganggu (juga diintimidasi oleh tatapan Akashi). Lalu seorang gadis aneh—meskipun terlalu cantik untuk mata berlapis kaca milikku ini—datang dan berkata yang bukan-bukan.

"Siapa kau, nanodayo?" tanyaku serius. Membenarkan letak kacamataku yang tak turun.

Kedua manik bulat itu menatapku lamat. Seolah memastikan sesuatu di sana. Sekali lagi kutekankan, aku tidak menyukaimu, Pendek! Tidak meskipun kau terlalu imut dan cantik. Bahkan jika kau lebih tua dariku. Aku. Tetap. Tidak. Akan. Suka. Diikuti. Olehmu.

"Shintarou-kun tidak mengingatku?"

Sama sekali tidak malah.

Sayangnya aku termasuk pemuda baik-baik. Aku bukan bermaksud cari muka pada gadis cantik. Jangan salah paham. Bukan karena dia cantik lantas membuatku berbuat lembut padanya. Aku hanya mengatakan jika aku pemuda baik-baik. Maksudku—ya begitulah.

"Memangnya kau siapa, nanodayo?"

Terdengar helaan napas dari sosok di depanku. Ia menundukkan wajahnya hingga tertutupi sebagian rambutnya yang tertiup angin nakal. Dari sudut mataku, aku mendapatinya Aomine dan Kise tengah mengatakan hal-hal aneh. Belum lagi Momoi yang menatapnya penuh kekaguman.

"Ne, Midorima?"

Pandanganku kembali teralih untuknya. Ia tetap dengan posisi yang sama. Yang membuatku heran ialah kecantikannya yang terasa begitu kuat—sama kuatnya dengan aura intimidasi Akashi. Tingginya pun tak lebih dari bagian lengan atasku. Aku tidak memujinya. Hanya mengatakan hal yang kurasa. Itu bukan pujian. Aku tidak suka memuji. Apalagi pada seorang asing sepertinya, nanodayo.

"Cepat katakan, nanodayo! Aku harus kembali latihan." Nadaku semakin tajam. Coretlah kata aku pemuda yang baik pada gadis. Dirinya terlalu merepotkan.

Ia masih tetap diam.

Aku masih menatapnya yang menunduk dalam.

Kenapa dia senantiasa diam? Jangan salah paham, nanodayo. Aku hanya tidak ingin waktu latihanku terbuang percuma hanya karena masalah kecil serupa gadis antah berantah sepertinya. Walau timku hebat, tapi harus diimbangi dengan latihan yang intensif.

"Midorima-cchi, sebaiknya kaubawa saja dia ke dalam-ssu. Yang lain menunggu." Tiba-tiba saja Kise berlari menghampiriku. Berdiri di sampingku sembari melemparkan pandangan ramah pada gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu, Kise."

"Tak usah, Ryouta-kun."

"Eh?"

Sontak saja empat pasang mata menatapnya. Aku dengan pandangan tak suka—serta Kise dengan tatapan bingungnya. Ia sendiri nampak tenang. Terlampau tenang hingga sempat menyunggingkan senyuman tipis.

Aku tidak akan mengatakannya.

Sayangnya, kenapa wajahnya bertambah manis saat tersenyum seperti itu?

"Aku akan menunggu Shintarou-kun di sini saja."

Seketika itu juga aku merasa pandangan sinis terarah padaku. Siapa lagi jika bukan pecinta wanita semacam Kise yang melakukannya? Kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku merasa menjadi seorang sadis seperti ini, nanodayo? Bukankah makhluk paling kejam itu Akashi?

Kise masih mengancam dengan lirikannya. Sementara dirinya tetap berdiri dengan patuh—tak ubahnya masokis. Maka, dengan helaan napas berat aku berujar,

"Masuklah, nanodayo. Tunggulah di dalam. Jangan besar kepala. Aku hanya kasihan padamu."

...

Prediksiku memang tak terlalu berbeda dengan kenyataan yang akan kutemui begitu aku, Kise dan dia memasuki _gym_. Dari semuanya, terlihat jelas jika Momoi dan Aomine yang paling penasaran. Pun dengan yang lain, ekspresi mereka tak terlalu banyak berubah—selain Murasakibara yang menghentikan agenda makannya sejenak, Kuroko yang mengerjapkan mata berulang kali, juga Akashi yang menatapnya penuh intimidasi.

Merasa jika suasana canggung akan terus terasa, dia akhirnya membuka suara. Dengan sedikit deheman, ia berujar, "Halo. Maaf jika aku merepotkan kalian. Senang bertemu teman-teman Shintarou-kun."

Deheman Kise kemudian memaksa semua pasang mata menatap ke arah figur yang lebih pantas menjadi seorang Permaisuri dibanding dengan penguntit yang tak henti-hentinya meneriaki namaku semenjak berderingnya bel pulang. Aku tidak terlalu percaya diri atau sombong, nanodayo. Namun memang seperti itu kenyataannya.

"Satsuki, kau bisa meminjamkan jaketmu untuknya." Akashi akhirnya buka suara.

Benar juga. Dengan pakaian seperti itu, aku tak yakin jika dia akan tetap hidup hingga beberapa jam ke depan—aku hanya kasihan. Bukan peduli. Garis bawahi hal itu, nanodayo.

"Hai."

Dan dengan itu juga, kami kembali berlatih seperti biasanya. Bukan latihan yang berat, hanya latihan rutin yang sering kami lakukan. Beberapa kali aku harus membersihkan kacamataku yang terlihat mengembun karena keringat. Sepertinya aku harus bergegas membeli kacamata yang baru setelah ini.

"Midorima-cchi?" Tanpa diaba, Kise melemparkan bola ke arahku—tentu saja disertai pandangan nakal ke arahnya. Aku tidak menyukainya, nanodayo. Jangan bertingkah seolah kau tahu! Dia memang cantik—aku tidak memujinya. Pokoknya aku tidak menyukainya.

"Terserah apa katamu."

Momoi nampak memungut bola yang baru saja masuk ke ring basket. Sesekali gadis kembang gula itu mengajaknya mengobrol. Pakaian yang dikenakannya pun tampak lebih baik saat disertai jaket milik Momoi. Rambutnya yang sepanjang pinggang juga dibiarkan tergerai seraya melambai-lambai pelan bak sutra.

Sebentar, aku tidak sedang membuat hiperbola tentangnya. Ingat itu.

"Wah, kau benar-benar cantik. Apakah kau sungguh manusia?"

Itu pasti perkataan Momoi. Dirinya pun ikut memunguti bola basket—tetap dengan mempertahankan senyuman ramah. Kenapa dia suka sekali tersenyum seperti itu? Mungkin dia sedang terkena depresi. Ini aku tidak ikut campur. Hanya merasa sedikit penasaran saja padanya. Sedikit.

"Memangnya jika bukan manusia, aku makhluk apa, Satsuki-chan?"

Mungkin hanya telingaku. Atau memang dari nada bicaranya, ia nampak gugup?

"Haha. Kau benar. Seharusnya aku juga tumbuh secantik dirimu dulu."

Keduanya tertawa bersama. Dari sudut mataku, ia benar-benar terlihat bahagia. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Jangan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Siapa tahu itu hanya—

—di mana item keberuntungan yang seharusnya aku bawa?

Bergegas, aku menuju ke _bench_. Mengobrak-abrik tasku guna mencari benda keberuntungan yang seharusnya hari ini aku bawa. Jika hari ini bukan hari buruk dalam kalender Jepang, bukan pula tentang ramalan buruk zodiak dan tanggal lahirku, pasti ini berhubungan dengan item keberuntungan yang selalu aku bawa ke mana pun.

Bagaimana bisa aku baru mengingatnya sekarang?

"Mencari apa, Midorima-kun?"

Aku menoleh cepat, "Kau melihat item keberuntunganku hari ini, Kuroko?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

"Apa ada di antara kalian yang melihat item keberuntunganku?"

Semuanya berhenti dari kegiatannya masing-masing. Bahkan Akashi juga ikut menghentikan permainannya. Tak terkecuali dia yang menatapku dengan pandangan ... gusar? Tentu bukan karena aku memperhatikannya, nanodayo. Aku hanya tidak sengaja meliriknya.

"Tidak ada."

"Aku tidak melihatnya sama sekali."

"Aku juga."

Bukan masalah aku percaya atau tidak, nanodayo. Hanya saja sudah seperti keseharian bagiku untuk membawa item keberuntungan seperti itu. Dan tidak biasanya pula benda-benda keberuntunganku hilang secara tiba-tiba seperti ini. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berminat dengan item-item keberuntungan yang selama ini aku miliki—setahuku.

"Shintarou?"

Aku menoleh ke ara Akashi yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak terbaca.

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan pada gadis yang tadi bersamamu?" ujarnya dengan pandangan lurus tanpa kedip ke arahnya.

Ia berdehem pelan sebelum berdiri dari kegiatan memunguti bola basket. Mengatupkan kedua tangannya gugup, "A-aku tidak melihatnya, Shintarou-kun." Suaranya yang lembut itu terkesan tersudut. Aku semakin memincingkan mataku.

"Memangnya kau tahu hari ini aku membawa item keberuntungan apa, nanodayo?"

Matanya mengerjap, "Eh? Be-benar juga. A-aku tak tahu hari ini Shintarou-kun membawa apa. Haha." Ia menyelipkan anak rambut yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian wajahnya ke belakang telinga.

Meski pun semuanya terlihat normal, aku mengatakan jika ada yang gadis itu sembunyikan dariku. Entah apa. Mungkin seperti kata Akashi—aku tidak mempercayai ucapan Akashi. Hanya saja kalimatnya sedikit masuk akal menurutku.

"Memangnya hari ini Midorima-kun membawa apa?" tanya Kuroko.

Sedikitpun pandanganku tak luput darinya. Membenarkan letak kacamataku yang sempat bergeser turun. "Miniatur houou (phoenix)."

Siapa pun mungkin akan sadar jika dia menyembunyikan sesuatu jika menatap tingkahnya saat ini.

Sekali lagi, aku tidak peduli padanya. Sama. Sekali. Tidak.

"Houou—lambang dari perempuan agung dan seorang ratu."

Baiklah. Ini memang sepertinya sungguh berhubungan dengannya.

Suasana mendadak hening saat aku berhenti mengatakannya. Ia juga masih tetap terdiam seraya menatap bola basket yang dipegangnya. Aku tak bisa melihat ekspresinya—karena rambut panjangnya sukses membuat wajahnya untaian rambut panjang itu.

Jangan-jangan?

"Latihannya sampai di sini saja."

Saat Akashi mengatakannya, semua hanya bisa mengangguk singkat. Momoi pun langsung menghampirinya yang masih terdiam dengan posisi yang sama. Kise dan Aomine terdengar saling beradu argumen seperti biasanya.

Aku mengabaikan mereka semua untuk kembali berkutat dengan minuman isotonik dan handuk kecilku sendiri.

"Ne, Midorima-cchi?"

"Apa, nanodayo?"

Aku melirik Kise tajam saat ia duduk semakin merapat padaku. "Dari mana kau kenal gadis cantik sepertinya?"

Abaikan saja dia, nanodayo. Abaikan.

"Midorima-cchi?"

Lupakan. Lupakan saja dia.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan-ssu."

"Terserah apa katamu, Kise."

Memangnya aku mengenalnya?

.

.

.

.

.

Mungkin jika ia adalah seorang gadis yang gemar mengikutiku sepanjang hari di sekolah, aku masih bisa memakluminya, nanodayo. Mungkin juga aku masih terima jika ada seseorang yang terus-menerus meneriakiku saat sepulang sekolah. Hingga saat latihan pun aku masih bisa menerima—asalkan segala sesuatu yang diperbuatnya tak menganggu tembakanku.

Hanya saja ...

"Ne, Shintarou-kun? Masih jauh, ya?"

Kenapa dia mengikutiku hingga aku pulang?

Yang pertama adalah kau harus mengatur emosimu, nanodayo. Jangan sampai gadis pendek menyebalkan juga merepotkan sepertinya bisa merusak hal-hal yang kau pertimbangkan. Dan jangan meliriknya barang sekalipun. Cih, aku sama sekali tak memiliki maksud untuk mengatakannya—jadi jangan salah paham.

Tapi kenapa dia begitu imut?

Karena item keberuntunganku yang menghilang—dan ramalan harianku yang ambigu, aku terkena semacam kesialan beruntun seperti ini. Atau mungkin ini karena aku mendengarkan perkataan Kise? Apa pun itu, aku pastikan besok hal ini tak akan terjadi lagi, nanodayo.

Tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Meninggalkan yang lain di belakang. Ia terlihat berbincang dengan Momoi. Kise dan Aomine beradu argumen seperti biasa. Murasakibara memakan camilannya sendirian. Sementara Akashi tentu saja berada di depanku yang tengah berdampingan dengan Kuroko.

"Oh ya, bagaimana jika kita membeli kopi hangat dulu-ssu?"

Sepertinya Kise telah berhenti dari perdebatannya dengan Aomine. Bukan Kise jika mendadak sebaik ini. Pasti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan. Terlihat pula dari Aomine yang hanya diam. Ada yang tidak beres di sini, sepertinya.

"Karena tidak ada yang menjawab, aku anggap kalian mau. Tidak apa-apa 'kan, Akashi-cchi?"

Akashi hanya mengangguk.

Dan seperti mendapat _jackpot_ berganda, Kise tersenyum puas. Aku semakin merasa sesuatu ganjal di sini.

"Kalau begitu, Midorima-cchi dan gadisnya saja yang membeli."

"Apa katamu?"

Terlihat jelas jika ia mengerjap, "Aku?" Tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ah, seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak ini, nanodayo.

"Hm. Sana-sana pergi." Ia mendorongku—sementara dirinya didorong Momoi. Mengatakan tidak pasti akan percuma—karena Kise yang berisik itu tak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkan apa yang dia mau.

...

Ia nampak mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya dengan gemas ke atas meja. Matanya menatap bosan ke luar jendela—pada segerombolan anak yang tengah berbincang satu sama lain dari seberang sana. Bahkan dari jarak seperti ini, aku bisa mendengar perkataan Ryouta dengan suaranya yang cempreng itu.

Karena di kedai kopi ini tak ada pengunjung selain aku dan dia, hanya suara dentingan jam dan ketukan jemarinya yang terdengar menggema. Aku sendiri lebih suka menatap ke luar jendela. Bukan masalah besar jika mereka ikut masuk, nanodayo. Kenapa malah membiarkanku berdua dengan gadis gila ini?

"Shintarou-kun pasti penasaran siapa aku." Tiba-tiba saja dia berucap. Dan ucapan singkat itu berhasil membuatku meliriknya sejenak.

"Aku tidak penasaran, nanodayo." Irisku kembali terlempar ke luar jendela.

"Baguslah." Ia nampak menghela napas panjang. "Jika Shintarou-kun tahu siapa aku, pasti Shintarou-kun tak akan percaya padaku."

Itu bukan urusanku, nanodayo.

Siapa pun kau, asalkan tidak menganggu hal-hal yang aku sukai—juga fokusku dalam menembak, bukan masalah besar. Walau kau mengangguku saat awal latihan tadi—aku memaafkanmu. Karena aku pemaaf, tentu saja.

"Yang jelas, Shintarou-kun harus betah bersamaku selama beberapa waktu."

Katakan telingaku tuli—atau memang aku tengah tidak fokus.

Apa katanya barusan?

Harus betah? Bersamamu?

"Tidak," sanggahku cepat. "Aku tidak mau."

Mimik itu sama sekali tak memiliki perubahan yang berarti. Malah-malah ia tersenyum. "Aku sudah mengiranya."

Sayang, sebelum aku membalik perkataannya, pesanan kopi kami sudah siap. Dan tanpa menghiraukanku, ia malah mengambil pesanan terlebih dahulu. Meninggalkanku yang tertinggal di belakang—menatap surai panjangnya yang berkibar.

"Terima kasih."

Lagi-lagi ia hanya mengangguk seraya tersenyum manis.

Awalnya aku mungkin berpikir jika dia adalah seorang gadis biasa yang iseng menguntiti siswa Teikou—atau salah satu penggemar rahasiaku, nanodayo. Tapi melihat tutur katanya yang tenang dan pembawaannya yang cukup dewasa, sepertinya dia memang memiliki maksud terselubung menemuiku.

"Memikirkan apa, Midorima-kun?"

"Tidak ada."

Kuroko mengerjapkan matanya, "Siapa gadis itu, Midorima-kun?"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Tapi dia sepertinya mengenalmu."

Mengakui hal yang tidak aku sukai merupakan salah satu yang paling menyebalkan. "Tidak, nanodayo."

Tak lama berselang, sebuah mobil hitam mewah melintas. Tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk mengetahui siapa yang akan dicari seorang yang ada di balik setir kemudi. Murasakibara yang tak berhenti memakan camilannya hanya menatap malas Akashi—yang justru menatap rekannya satu per satu.

"Terima kasih untuk kopinya, Ryouta."

Kise mengibaskan tangannya, "Jangan sungkan-ssu. Hati-hati, Akashi-cchi."

Akashi mengangguk sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil. Supirnya juga menyempatkan membungkuk sebagai bentuk sapaan pada kami. Lalu hembusan angin terasa kencang seiring dengan berlalunya mobil legam itu.

"Akashi-cchi benar-benar Tuan Muda, ssu."

"Tapi sepertinya Seijuuro-kun sedikit tertekan dengan hidupnya."

Kembali, semua mata menatapnya—yang hanya memandang lurus ke arah jalanan. Murasakibara seolah tak ketinggalan untuk meliriknya. Mulai dari nama, sikapnya menghadapi—seakan dia sudah mengenal kami sebelumnya.

"Apa?" tanyanya bingung. Menatap semua—tanpa kecuali Momoi dengan pandangan apa-yang-salah-dengan-perkataanku. "Tidakkah aku benar?"

Mungkin aku memang penasaran tentangnya. Tapi yang lebih menyebalkan adalah dia menganggap seolah-seolah pengetahuannya tentang kami—terutama aku—adalah hal yang wajar. Bisa saja itu wajar baginya, namun tidak untukku. Aku tidak menyukainya.

"Meneriaki namaku, menempel padaku, lalu mengatakan hal macam-macam mengenai sesama anggota timku. Kau seperti penganggu, nanodayo."

Aku tidak peduli dengannya.

Dia menyebalkan.

Dia selalu mengikutiku.

"Midorima-kun, tidakkah itu berlebihan?"

"Midorin ... kasar sekali padanya." Momoi bahkan bersikap seolah dia adalah yang harus dilindungi. Jelas-jelas dia hanya menganggu. Lebih tepatnya, dia mengangguku.

Aomine—yang memang sedari tadi nampak diam, menatapku dengan pandangan malas. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi yang dikatakan Midorima memang benar." Kemudian semua memangnya dia dengan saksama. "Kau terlalu banyak mengetahui tentang kami."

"Dai-chan ..."

Murasakibara hanya melirik semuanya dengan pandangan bosan—sebelum akhirnya menguap. Sementara dirinya hanya diam. Menatap semua yang membalut diri dengan seragam dengan pandangan tak terbaca. "Aku memang tahu tentang kalian."

"Dan kami tidak menyukainya. Memanggil dengan nama kecil. Bersikap seolah kau akrab. Itu menjijikkan, nanodayo."

 **PUK!**

"Kau terlalu kasar, Mido-cchi."

Kise menatapku tajam.

"Dia menganggu, Kise."

Ya, dan dia tak akan pernah lebih dari seorang penganggu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryouta-kun. Aku memang menganggu kalian."

Yang membuatku tidak habis pikir adalah ... saat terdesak seperti ini pun dia masih tersenyum. Senyum yang mampu membuat semua mata yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum—sayangnya, itu tak berlaku untukku. Aku memang tak pernah dekat dengan gadis, nanodayo. Bahkan jika sepertinya adalah perempuan terakhir di dunia, aku tetap tak akan mau.

"Kalian bertanya siapa aku bukan?"

Perasaanku ... mendadak tidak enak.

Ia melirikku. Tatapan yang sayu akan permohonan. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi. Hanya saja dirinya seolah mencoba berbicara denganku melalui tatapannya. Pandangan yang sendu dan wajah yang ayu memang perpaduan yang sempurna.

Ia mendekat.

Kian mendekat.

Bahkan aku tak sempat menghindar darinya saat dia berjengit—menyamakan tingginya ajar sejajar dengan kepalaku.

Saat itu juga, aroma pinus yang segar langsung menyeruak memenuhi paru-paruku. Hanya beberapa patah kata—dan itu cukup membuatku terdiam. Saat ia menjauhkan tubuhnya, aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

Alih-alih balik menatapku, ia malah tersenyum. "Sekali lagi maafkan aku." Lalu ia membungkuk dalam.

Kenapa ...

Kenapa rasanya aneh saat dia mengatakannya?

Kau ...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tahu, Shintarou-kun? Aku adalah milikmu. Karena aku adalah Houou. Dan kau adalah tuanku, Midorima-sama."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BUNUH AJA GUE! BUNUH! BUNUH AJA! MAAPKANLAH DAKU! KENAPA MIDORIMA JADI OUT OF CHARACTER GINI? TOO MUCH BEUD! BEUD! BEUD!

/sungkem pada para fans serta fandom KnB.

Dan bagi yang berkenan membaca, meninggalkan jejak, follow atau bahkan fave, saya ucapkan banyak terima kasih. Terima kasih banyak.

/bungkuk dalam :* :* :*


End file.
